lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
TOAA of Zephanon
TOAA of Zephanon '''is the founder and one of the original members of The Four Heavenly Kings. More commonly spoken of under the name '''Tenchi(天地, Lit. "Heaven & Earth"), he is a lookout crew legend and a pivotal historical figure. Courage, Gallantry, Fighting Spirit, Guts. All of these ideals, among many many each compose the intrinstic essence of what a hero is. The will to fight back and stand back up in the face of insurmountable odds is something that has constantly shifted the tides of battle and granted heroes to rise to the challenge countless times. These hopes and the dreams the shoulder give birth to greater power and access to strength that becomes the deciding factor in the ongoing war against evil and the forces of darkness. TOAA, is the very manifestation of this concept. The concept of a Hero... a Savior. He has fought and participated in man different battles, having defended earth and the entirety of the universe itself many times. Tenchi is a powerful creature arcane in origin. In his timeline he was born when the dragonballs were used to create the ultimate warrior. All battles fought in all alternate timelines and all 12 universes which had employed or used the dragon balls in some regard had become a part of him and therefore he has the composite battle powers, abilities, and strengths of a countless different multitude of z fighter crews from all over reality which compose his current essence. Appearance Though he is in some peoples eyes, a monster equated to that of an anti-majin buu, the magic born Tenchi passes as a typical looking human with certain saiyan features. It can barely be told on first sight that he is in fact one of the strongest and most mighty beings in all of creation, true to his title as "the single greatest example of being stronger than you look". His general appearance has remained the same throughout the years of combat and fighting he has been a part of, having fair skin, messy, swept back long black hair and brown eyes, looking more or less completely unthreatening, being one of the most deceptive aspects of his power and strength as an individual. After "passing away", Tenchi joined the ranks of the otherworld fighters. He formed a friendly competition with his fellow otherworld combatants and thus wears an outfit similar to one of his sparring partners, Pikkon, having loose, white pants, simple combat boots and a traditional long sleeve blue combat shirt. Personality Being composed of the intrinsic essence's of thousands of alternate z-fighters, Tenchi exhibits the signature bloodlust and addiction of a saiyan warrior. He is always open to a challenge and looking forward to the idea of a being that can oppose him on equal terms. He has typical saiyan fury mixed with human emotionality which can give rise to an enormous rage which in turn grants him far greater power, equated to son gohan in this regard, as this is one of the more dominant and primary aspects of his personality. Tenchi is primarily of pure heart and as dedicated to making himself stronger and more powerful with each and every passing day, engaging in constant training while in the afterlife. History Powers & Abilities TOAA of Zephanon is a conceptual entity that serves as the physical manifestation of hope, courage, and heroism. He has no limit and his strength and power is decided solely by him at any given moment. He is universally perceived and acknowledged as not only on the same level, but conceptually beyond supremely omnipotent, omnscient, omnipresent and omniversal. TOAA fights by voluntarily lowering himself to the opponent in questions level, as his pride as a fighter and master of the martial arts dictates, not to mention the various concepts composing him. He is not held back by anything or anyone and the only real limitation or setback that he has bound by is his own sense of enormous pride as the penultimate manifestation of fighting spirit and heroism. At this juncture the number, quality, and power of the skills at his disposal, martial arts forms, energy manipulation methods, reality warping, healing & restorating, etc… goes far beyond any previously known system of powers and abilities, effectively breaking the scale of quality and quantity of all that which has come before and will ever come after. It is no longer a mere question of how much training or skills the creature has amassed, he represents but a singular penultimate concept which encompasses all beings and entities that embody or are in some way related to heroism and courage. Subsequently, all previous beings whether spiritual, physical, technological, sentient, or otherwise are but infinitely miniscule manifestations, or “fragments” of TOAA’s power, and subsequently, hilariously incomparable to the source creature himself, and are a part of him. Power Level The human mind in all it’s flawed beauty is constantly attempting to perceive or express a true pinnacle of power. Laymans terms have defined these expressions as “infinite” or “limitless”, with corresponding effects unknowable and supremely destructive all the same. Much to the contrary however, the idea of a “perfectly infinite, limitless source of power” is as flawed and mundane as the mind which conceptualizes it. In truth, power is limited solely by its definition, and in this regard, even the almighty “power level of infinity” and all proposals beyond are no closer to perfection than the power 0. Once something is defined, such as power, strength, speed, so on and so fourth, it grants the observer the ability to fit it into the realm of general comprehension. At that same moment it looses any and all value and credibility at all, for merely “settling on definition” effectively disarms any expression of power regardless of how transcendent said definition may be. For once the human mind conceives of something, it ignorantly conceives of what is greater than it, and ultimately somewhere, some way, rendering the penultimate idea obsolete. Knowing and understanding this has allowed TOAA to obtain truly transcendent power which goes beyond the beyond and eliminate this flaw. The easiest and most simple way to describe TOAA’s power is simply ever expanding, though not in the sense that it scales linear, as that is but another imperfect definition to devalue ones strength. Infinite power - which to those whom see value in such a meager concept - is will within the palm of his hands. Naturally, power even beyond that is his to lay claim to. TOAA’s power is classed in a truly, impossibly infinite hierarchy of constantly growing and expanding plateau’s of growing power which are defined dominantly by absurd concepts. Infinite < Beyond Infinite < Unknown < Beyond Unknown < Beyond Human Understanding, so fourth, and so on, and it doesn’t stop there. Naturally, feats of ridiculous destruction can be performed by TOAA with casual afterthoughts so much so that the totality of the omniverse is as good as a single atom of sand beneath the foot of a giant, destruction held back solely by TOAA’s inherent sense of heroism and justice. The hierarchy of concepts which form the basis of TOAA’s power also carry over to the intrinsic essence of what formulates the manfestation of his “power”. In this regard, the “energy” which dwells within TOAA’s body is a completely unique and unknown form of power which is completely and utterly separated from “ki” or “chi” all together, being a substance native to his body alone which remains completely unseen or unheard of in the bodies or conceptual essences of other creatures. In this regard, TOAA has completely abandoned and left behind the concept of “ki and chi” as a whole and is therefore above and beyond the typical limitations and drawbacks that one might be threatened by should they rely solely on chi. As such, TOAA’s unique energy can’t be used against him, nor can it be armed in a destructive fashion so as to cause harm to his body or essence, as an enemy simply does not have the required knowledge or conceptual know-how that comes with the undertaking of challenging TOAA’s power. As a matter of fact, the unique ki which is generated by TOAA’s body is born out of the composition of countless different scientific and magical energy sources. Zeptillions of different power sources, both known and unknown, and each being of extraordinarily different natures, including many forms of energy which for all intents and purposes should not be permitted to exist, all form this new and ridiculously powerful source of energy in TOAA’s body. This allows him to harmlessly siphon off other energy sources, leaving even the deadliest of opponents drained dry of power, or integrating incoming energy attacks with the own intricate and grand design of his power. Although TOAA's unique brand of energy is composed out of all previous forms of known and yet known essence throughout the totality of the omniverse - the energy form which results and courses throughout his body couldn't be further from completely unrelated to them. In this regard, even the most skilled of energy conduits and manipulators are rendered utterly incapable of circumventing, absorbing, or dispersing this unique form of powerful energy. General Physiology Redacted Physiology: '''TOAA's body is not composed out of carbon/atoms and molecules and is in no way related to a biological creature or the general makeup of most other living things. In fact, even the most abstract and advanced of life forms and their corresponding bodies pale in comparison to what TOAA truly is. What TOAA is in his "normal manifestation" is not a physical being, nor spiritual, nor illusory, nor magical, in fact, there doesn't exist a single category of sentient beings which TOAA can be propery classed among. As such, his body and it's abilities such as his speed, durability, reactions, development potential so on and so fourth, are completely above and beyond the traditional weaknessess and setbacks that most biological creatures are threatened by. It isn't known what composes TOAA at this juncture, but whatever makes up his body has shown durability of a simply otherworldy degree and resistance to any and all forms of traditional biology warping. This unique aspect of TOAA's being has simply been aptly named "redacted physiology". For example, it is completely and utterly impossible for a foe to integrate their forms with TOAA's in the hopes of merging with him or taking advantage of his movements in any conceivable fashion as his unique body composition is not effected by things such as that and the like. There is no flesh to alter and no atoms to take advantage of, no molecules to destroy and no blood to shed, He is truly a one of a kind being. Naturally this makes him immune to things like viruses, poisons, various toxins and acids as his unique physiology simply ignores and shrugs off any encounter with such kinds of existing entities. In order to bring any real damage or harm to TOAA's unique body, the foe in question must know exactly what he is composed of, how much of it. Otherwise the idea of making him simply batt an eyelid is completely out of reach. Transcendent Grandmaster of Martial Arts '''Hero King Personification: '''A transcendent state of being which breaks down what the essence of a hero is down to its most fundamental and raw level. At its most simplified level, the hero king personification simply means that TOAA can constantly change and create new concepts of power and use it to bolster his already enormous stats all the more so, deciding exactly how powerful he is at any given time. The HKP also forces him to transcend constantly, shattering past all previous limitations - if there even are any - and going beyond without limitation, an ability based solely on awesomeness and intensity, and will continue developing his strength so long as his infinite fighting spirit continues to burn and grow all the more intense. The Hero King Personification is something which TOAA owns the right of, naturally, given his very being is the manifestation of pure concepts which constitute a hero or protagonist. What the HKP does is making all exisential entities in the totality of creation acknowledge what a true hero is; this is performed by making a connection with all things in conceived creation, even those that aren’t sentient. It is a truly ridiculous power which strips away conventional essences that would otherwise go ignorant to the power of a true hero, nullifying concepts, powers, skills, knowledge, regardless of how advanced, and forces the foe in question to bow before TOAA’s superior might. However, TOAA himself is not without struggle, in fact, it is quite the opposite. The HKP state of existence only shows itself after TOAA is legitimately threatened - something which is although absurdly close to impossible - then allows the true nature of TOAA’s power to show itself. What makes a hero or a courageous person in general is not the ability to be stronger than all else or crush foes unconditionally, it is the ability to constantly stand up and rise to the challenge with willpower and passion. The best way to describe the most fundamental function of the Hero King Personification would be an extremely advanced form of probability manipulation above and beyond the level of the conceptual, an upgraded version of badassery embodiment. This is what the hero king personification truly is. In this right, TOAA becomes immune to even the most advanced of powers and abilities, including omni powers, allowing him to rise beyond his opponent through sheer awesomeness, reducing the probability of being harmed, destroyed, to absolute 0, even if the foe in question is capable of seeing through or reading that probablity, they are ultimately doomed to fall to the consequences of the HKP. Simply put - if it is awesome, impressive, and generally heart-stopping, TOAA is capable of doing it, though only after facing insurmountable odds and in some cases, almost losing all together, as simply defeating an enemy or foe outright isn’t considered truly awesome or impressive, as evidenced by the countless times the essence of heroism has leant its power to the z fighters and countless others through the totality of existence. Only those with the hero king personifcation are capable of truly fighting back or preventing TOAA’s eventual and unstoppable rise to victory, and even then indirectly, as this power is limited solely to TOAA himself and goes far beyond the realm of the conceptual, and thanks to the hero king personification, it becomes ridiculously and immensely close to impossible for any opponent to be equal TOAA, the stronger and more powerful the opponent in question becomes, the more likely they are to loose to TOAA’s hero king personification. '''Taikyoku-Ken(, Lit. “Supreme Ultimate Fist”) TOAA’s most deadly and powerful fighting style, and the supreme culmination of his own experience and essence as a heroic creature. This is a “realm” of combat which dwells on a completely and fundamentally different plain of science, physics, and existential presence which take the form of rhetorical questions and endless mazes of myriad truths and lies, which only fellow Taikyoku-ken practitioners have the ability to formulate answers to. Once those parameters are met, the exchange can begin. With TOAA’s extensive martial will, he has the ability to materialize his mind onto the surrounding universe and is able to cause what is known as a “perception event”. Everything in the universe is based on an individuals point of view, their own unique “perception” of any topic or entity in question. By using his martial will to “perceive” an attack to succeed, or even something as simple as regrowing a limb or throwing a ball a set amount of distance, TOAA can literally cause anomolies and events to occur with his will. Taikyoku-Ken attacks and techniques break away from the usual limitations which all physical beings are ultimately limited to and held back by. Rather than focusing on bringing harm to the mind, body, or spirit of the opponent in question, a simple “punch” of taikyoku-ken martial arts brings harm to the very conceptual existence of the entity in question. Damaging the very existence of the target in question allows TOAA to instantaneously obliterate even the strongest and most high level of creatures by causing his body or movements to become representatives of several concepts and directly oppose the other concept. Therefore opponents who are non corporeal, omnipresent, omnipotent, reality warpers, illusionists, and everything and anything else that is reliant in something supernatural can quite easily be crushed by the power of TOAA’s punches or genral attacks. For example, damaging the concept of “the opponent” all together effectively nullifies the question of their own fighting skills, strength, power, durability, etc, and destroys them outright. Taikyoku-ken fights aren’t simply bouts which are reliant on a certain style of combat, it is a selective skill system which takes place in a “universe” where the concepts of time, motion, and supernatural power may flow completely differently or exist not at all in the first place, and is not based on the question of “understading” or “comprehension” at all, and therefore, it is not conceptually possible for an intelligent being, regardless of how advanced, to simply adapt to and learn the ways of taikyoku-ken through observation. In this regard it is not even slightly possible to fight back against or challenge his power, as only the specific set of skills and abilities of Taikyoku-Ken are shown to be effective on him, and even then indirectly, because Taikyoku-ken is a “combat” form which refuses to acknowledge or register anything or anyone as a threat other than fellow practitioners of the fighting style or movements that are rooted within it, otherwise, all else becomes null and void and completely ineffective against TOAA, even conceptally omnipotent and all those above fail to warp him, as his Taikyoku-simply denies due to the fact omnipotence holds no authority within its realm, as super powers and martial arts, and anything or everything else yet and un yet conceived of do not hold significance as we know it in the realm of Taikyoku-ken, they simply remain idle concepts without the intricacies of philosophical knowledge that is Taikyoku-ken to arm them and make them a real threat, even if said attacks or dangers are conceptual in nature themselves. Through Taikyoku-Ken, TOAA is granted an absurd level of control and manipulation over a wide range of different conceptual existences, many of which apply or are rooted in the more heroic and gallant of those which constitute his intrinsic existence. This allows him to create simply or extremely complicated hierarchies of concepts which allow him to damage and destroy even the most powerful of defenses and destructive of beings, overwhelming them entirely with the power of raw concepts, allowing him to crush through even the most advanced and death-defying of defenses and bring direct and instant harm to those behind the barrier in question. It isn’t the case of TOAA simply overwhelming the opponents durability or defenses through attack force backed up by mere concepts, rather, it is not a case of attack force at all. It is that through Taikyoku-ken, TOAA gives birth to the actual occurrence of his opponent or their weapons, powers, and defenses failing outright by interfering with their conceptual definitions and superimposing his own superior, yet simple concepts onto them regardless of how absurd ad ridiculous they may be, therefore rendering the conventional functions of a foe’s power which are typically pieces of exquisite magic or energy manipulation, null and void as well, as those kinds of abilities are rooted solely in the realm of the physical and to a higher degree, physical. It should be noted that through Taikyoku-Ken that no entity or power conceived of is safe from severe damage or even instant destruction, only TOAA’s own pride as a warrior dictates what is spared, which is surprisingly a great mass of things, and merely perceiving or attempting to adapt to the fundamentals which formulate Taikyoku-Ken will not allow an opponent to contest it, as such an act is not possible in any regard. Quotes Behind The Scenes *Back in my try hard noob days, just like anyone else that contributes to a dragon ball wiki, i wanted to be the absolute strongest. Reflective of that selfish little desire, i named by character after the TOAA of marvel, the supreme omnipotent god of his corresponding omniverse. The letters stand for "The One Above All", but i've outgrown such a childish and immature mind set, greatly preferring this character to be called Tenchi. Ironically, that name is taken from the strongest character in all of anime, still, it's better than having people call me their superior without them knowing it. Category:Characters Category:Shin-jin Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles